The Best Christmas
by Danni1989
Summary: Written for the LJ A2A holiday exchange. Damon had enough, and considering that he hated Christmas, there was no better time to keep his end of the bargain and leave Mystic Falls. Will Elena be able to convince him to stay and will Elena be able to make him smile through the holidays?


This was written for the LJ A2A holiday exchange on LJ for a prompt from thisismyescape. I hope you like it.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Stefan demanded walking into Damon's room and seeing him throw various items into a black duffle bag.

"I'm leaving. Wasn't the suitcase enough of a hint?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"You can't leave, Elena needs you!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Well she may need me but she's doesn't want me. Ergo... I'm leaving." Damon said.

"You're acting really childish right now." Stefan muttered shaking his head.

"We made a deal, you and I. Whoever she doesn't choose leaves. I am keeping my end of the bargain." Damon muttered.

"Elena needs both of us Damon, it's her first Christmas as a vampire. You can't just abandon her." Stefan argued.

"I can do whatever I want Stefan. She made her choice, do you think I enjoy watching her wander around completely unaware of what she feels for me?" Damon demanded.

"You should just accept it Damon, for her." Stefan demanded.

"She chose you Stefan." Damon murmured.

"But then she broke up with me! You need to stay, you get through to her better than anyone else. The only way I'm ever going to get her back is if she accepts being a vampire." Stefan almost begged pathetically.

"You are simply the most selfish creature I've ever met. You want me to stay around so she falls in love with you again. No thank you." Damon hissed.

"You're the one who is abandoning her; I'd say you're the selfish one." Stefan muttered petulantly.

"You know what; I'm just going to leave. I'm not stooping down to your level." Damon muttered shaking his head. He picked up his duffel bag and brushed past Stefan without another word.

* * *

He popped the trunk on his 1969 Camaro and stuffed the duffel bag in before slamming it shut.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked walking up the driveway from where her car was parked.

"Not sure yet." He answered going for at least partial honesty. He didn't want to tell her that he wasn't coming back.

"How long are you leaving for?" She asked, her face screwing up slightly.

"Elena, I'm keeping my end of the bargain. It's time I go. You're accustomed and settled in as a vampire, you don't need me anymore." He sighed.

"Yes I do! I can't do this without you." Elena screeched realizing that he wasn't coming back.

"You have Stefan and everyone else. They can do the job just as well as I can." Damon sighed.

"No they can't. They don't understand me like you do, and they never will." Elena pleaded.

"You made your choice Elena when you chose him after everything." He said resolved on leaving.

"I couldn't lose him! I loved him." Elena yelled.

"Like I said you made your choice and I made mine." He said opening up the driver's side door.

"You can't leave me on Christmas." She begged dropping her gaze.

"I hate Christmas Elena, why would I want to stay around and watch you while being unable to have you?" He demanded.

"Please Damon. I need you." She pleaded taking a tentative step towards him.

"Why should I stay? Give me one good reason why I should even attempt to live through this crap." he demanded.

"I need you Damon, that should be reason enough. I can't DO this without you. I can't BE a vampire without you." She

cried.

"Stefan thinks I'm being selfish for leaving you." Damon muttered dryly.

"You could never be selfish. I guess I can't really blame you for wanting to leave, you're right I did make my choice but what if I regret it?" She asked.

"You regret the choice ?" He questioned sceptically.

"I don't know, I think I might. I love Stefan, but I'm not in love with him. I don't need him as much as I need you." She tried to explain.

"You made the choice Elena, you can't take it back now." Damon insisted.

"At least let me give you a reason to stay." She begged.

"Why can't you just realize that I have to go. Let me be selfish this one time." He almost pleaded.

"Even if you do leave it won't be a selfish act. If you want to be selfish take it out on me." She suggested.

"No, I can't do that." He shook his head.

"Then let me convince you to stay." She tried again, taking another step towards him.

"How do you intend on doing that?" He questioned cautiously.

"Will you let me try?" She asked, her brown eyes glittering.

"I shouldn't." He said still trying to hold on. She took a deep breath; one that she didn't need and took a couple more steps towards him. "Elena?" He questioned. His car door was still open and he was half poised to make a run for it before she forced him to stay.

"Please just let me try this." She begged cupping his face in her hands.

"Stefan's upstairs, probably watching." Damon tried once more. He knew that when her lips touched his, he would be done for.

"It doesn't matter, Stefan and I broke up. I don't have to fight anything anymore." She argued shaking her head.

"Fight what?" He asked.

"Everything. Don't try to tell me that you don't know how I feel." She told him.

"I want you to say it. I probably know more about your feelings than you do." He told her.

"Fine, I have feelings for you; some pretty intense feelings. I may not be able to say what you want me to, but I feel something stronger than anything I've ever known." She told him.

"You have feelings for me?" He asked.

"You know that already." She told him.

"I know." He told her.

"Please, stay with me." She asked him again.

"You want me to stay with you right now. But then tomorrow or next week when you declare yourself fine, then you'll cut me off again. No thank you." He declined.

"I won't. I promise I will give this a chance with you. I will try my hardest to be what you need." She promised.

"Elena..." He breathed, but this time it sounded like surrender. She took the opportunity and dove in for a kiss.

His initial bewilderment gave her the chance to back him into the side of his car. She attacked his mouth with hers, nibbling and sucking. Regaining his mental faculties he wrenched her away from him and held her at a distance.

"Elena..." He started.

"No. You do not get to tell me to stop, you just don't." She warned him.

"I wasn't going to, but if you don't mind I don't want to give anyone who happens across us a free show." He told her.

"Oh, okay. You're right. I'm just glad you're not telling me to stop. I've finally decided I'm ready for this, I don't want to question it. I will if you stop me." She whispered.

"Come inside with me." He whispered, slamming his car door shut and taking her hand. She nodded her head and followed him inside. At the top of the stairs instead of going to Stefan's room like she would have before, she followed Damon to his. Neither cared about the brooding Salvatore in the other wing of the house who was no doubt listening and hoping. He walked into his room and shut the door when she was inside. Before he had the chance to speak her lips were on his again and she was kissing him like he'd never been kissed before. She made the experience new again, the way she sucked and nibbled on his tongue. He fought for control of the kiss but she more than held her own against him. She tangled her hands in his hair, refusing to let him be apart from her for a second.

"I can't believe you were going to leave me on Christmas." She muttered in between kisses to his lips. She tore his shirt open, the buttons scattering everywhere.

"I should have known you wouldn't give me the option." He murmured when she trailed her lips down his neck, assaulting the skin there.

"You can never leave me. I need you." She murmured, undoing his belt.

"I don't think I could leave you even if I wanted to." He sighed as she trailed her lips down his chest, leaving little love bites on her journey downward.

"Do you want to?" She asked absentmindedly.

"At the moment, no." He admitted. Seeing her on her knees in front of him was a sight to behold. She smiled up at him and wrenched the tight denim open.

"I'm going to make sure you never want to leave again." She told him. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down just enough for his length to spring out. It was semi-hard and she smiled up at him with a naughty glint in his eyes.

"Would you say that you've been naughty or nice this year Damon?" She asked coyly. She wrapped a hand around his rapidly hardening length and looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Am I ever nice?" He questioned, his voice hoarse.

"Yes, sometimes you're very nice." She allowed.

"How about you, have you been naughty or nice?" He asked trying to retain control even though it was quickly fading.

"Well I wouldn't say I've been nice, I've done some very cruel things this year. But I haven't done too many naughty things this year either." She debated.

"You haven't been my favourite kind of naughty." He allowed.

"I know, I'm sorry for that. I'll be your kind of naughty this year." She promised.

"I'll take you up on that offer." He decided before she grinned again. This time instead of responding, she licked him from base to tip and he groaned and hung his head back in pleasure. Loving the reaction she got out of him, even if it wasn't verbal she repeated the action. She licked and sucked him like a Damon flavoured lollipop while he tangled his fingers in her hair anchoring her in place.

"Fuck... you have to stop." He told her wrenching her away from his cock. She pouted prettily up at him for a minute as he pulled her to her feet and started tearing through her clothes. Once he had her completely bare he lay her down on the bed and made the move down her body.

"No, no don't. I just need you inside." She begged using her vampire strength to pull him up. He gave up and positioned his cock at her entrance before thrusting inside. She bit her lip stifling her moans, not wanting to torture Stefan more. He thrust deeply, hitting her g-spot with every thrust. The man was a sex-god. The only sounds in the rooms were the passion filled pants from the couple, and the wet sounds of him sliding within her heat.

"Look at me." He insisted, as he fought to make this easily the best sexual experience of her life; which it was no contest. She pried her eyes open and stared deeply into his. She could see the emotion flooding his expression.

"I'm so... close." She panted.

"Fuck." He panted when she clenched her internal muscles around him.

"Come with me." She whispered, running her hands down his sweat slicked back. He couldn't deny her anything, so at her insistence when she went off he followed swiftly behind. Fireworks erupted behind her eyelids as she climaxed hard. Her body shook with the force of her orgasm as it overtook her entire body Damon buried his head in the crook of her neck as he rode out the waves of his own orgasm.

"Oh. My. God." Elena sighed once the waves subsided.

"Are you okay?" He asked referring to her breathless state.

"Yeah, fuck that was amazing. Best sex of my life." She admitted.

"Mine too." He confessed.

"It was the best Christmas I've spent out of the couple years since my parents died. For the first time I feel like I'm at home." She tried to explain. She slid over more and laid her head on his chest, he ran his hand down her bare back.

"Me too, this is the first Christmas since 1864 that I feel... happy." He stated.

"So does that mean you're not leaving?" Elena asked hopefully.

"The only way I'm leaving now is if you're coming with me." He told her firmly.

"Do you want to?" She asked raising herself up on her elbow so she could look at him.

"Want to what?" He asked.

"Leave for a while." She suggested her eyes glinting at the possibilities.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

"Yes. I told you I wanted to give us a shot; a real shot. But we can't do that here. Not with everyone waiting us to fail." Elena told him.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere. Everywhere. Let's just get in the car and drive. It can be a Christmas present to both of us." Elena suggested.

"Who do you want to tell?" He asked.

"Well obviously Stefan already knows if he's been listening in. But I think we should just leave and if anyone calls or texts us we'll tell them we're together and we'll be home in a few days." She suggested.

" Sounds great. What do you say we just get dressed and leave." Damon offered.

"Okay." Elena said excitedly. The two quickly dressed and ran out of the house.

"Let's just drive. Wherever we end up tonight that's where we'll stay. I want to spend Christmas Eve with just you." He told her.

"I like that idea." She agreed as he started up the car and sped out of the driveway.


End file.
